Under the Sakura Tree
by Ao.Kotori 14
Summary: In the glorious world of future, Rin never felt happy life. Her father makes her mother Lenka cries every day. Rin can't stand it anymore. So, she decided to return to the past. With the help of teleportation technology created by Teto, she managed to do it. Her teleportation portal appeared at the top of the sakura tree. And under the sakura tree, she met her mirror image.
1. The Story Begins

**Helo I rewrite this chapter so maybe alot of things different**

 **But the story is still the same**

 **If you want to check it out then go ahead**

 **I also changed Luka's personality, to make it more clear**

 **Oh and I don't do double checking again**

 **So sorry!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter I : The Story Begins

Rin's POV

"Rin-san,"

"?"

"Do you have… anything to say?" Teto said. There's sadness in her words.

I glare. "Teto, don't forget to feed my fish, my cat, my bird, and my dog. Don't you ever dare to touch my orange."

"O-okay. Anything else?"

"Please take care of my mom, and tell her that I will definitely bring back her happiness." I look up to the ceiling. Preventing my emotions to flood.

"Understood." Teto salutes me. Tears filling up her big eyes.

She activates the machine, creating lights that gleaming in her lab.

"Good luck, Rin-san."

World of future, should be a place full of happiness. Everything is so bright, lively, and you can grab anything with a single touch. In my city, the road is above our heads, customized with the anti-gravitation system and whatever that is to make the vehicles floats. The buildings are extremely high, customized with protective systems which I don't want to mention one by one and sensory systems everywhere. Well, everything is using sensor now. **(Please imagine the future world in Doraemon Stand by Me and the city in the opening of Project Diva F and Project Diva F 2** **nd** **)**

We can change the weather, temperature, but here, there's no tree or animal. Sad isn't it? But no, people are still having happy life despites their current condition. I think they never even bother to look at their own city. They are happy, the city is happy, the world is happy, everyone is happy. Except my mom. And me.

I'm not happy. I hate my life. I hate myself, because I can't do anything about it. If I want to blame someone, I will blame my despicable father and myself. That man treats my mother like garbage. He never comes home at night and comes back in the morning. Never say 'Hi' to me or even mother. He even brought a woman to his room once. When mom finds out, he hit her. I hate him. He's the worst. I don't even want to talk about him.

Myself, is no different. What can I do to help my mom? Nothing. What can I do to stop my dad? Nothing. What do I do when he abuses her? Curls like a ball in the corner of my room. What a coward.

My mom… is super kind. No that's not exactly what I mean. She's never showing her sadness to anyone. She keeps everything deep in her heart. If anything whipped her, she only silently cried.

"Don't you want a divorced or something?" I ask rather angrily.

She's looking ahead. Then she turns to look at me. "Don't worry Rin, we'll be fine." She makes a fake smile. I heard that words and saw that smile every time I'm trying to help her. But I can't stand with my dad's attitude now. I have to stop this nightmare!

Hmm… what should I do then? Is there anyone to talk about this matter? Oh, hold on. I'm sure mom's step sister can help. Her dad is mom's step father, but I think I can trust her. She's been with mom since middle school so I don't think there's problem with it. I will go to her house tomorrow!

-Next Day-

Sunday morning. I quickly change my clothes and bring my anti-gravitation scooter with me. When I touch the doorknob, mom called me. "Rin where are you going?" I stop for a second. Should I answer her or not? But I quickly go outside and activate my scooter. Turn it into an auto pilot and let myself drown in my deep thought.

*beep* *beep*

"Eh? I'm already here?"

I'm not focused at all. The city is as lively as ever but my mind is smoky and filled with storm. I forgot to call her that I came here, but it's stupid enough to just standing here looking at her mansion. I hope her cold stare won't kill me this time.

I rang the bell. Once, twice, three times and still no answer. I finally decided to open the door, which is not locked. Inside, she and her boyfriend is just about to kiss but she noticed me and she kicked the purple headed guy. "YOU FOOL!"

A few minutes later, she banishes him, and let me sit in the living room. She put a cup of tea in front of me and staring at me sharply while slurping her tea. It's the longest silence in my life.

"It's not my fault!"

"Hm."

"Your door is not locked so I thought it's okay for me to come in." I look the other away, avoiding her gaze. I feel embarrassed if I remember the thing happened just now.

"Just tell what do you want." Aunt Luka said firmly.

I grit my teeth.

"Hurry up, I don't have forever."

"Yes! Uhm…it's my mom. My dad is getting worse and worse every day. I can't stand it!"

Aunt Luka is just looking at me with a straight face.

"You do know what I'm talking about. So, can you tell what's happening?"

"What do you want to know?"

"My mom's past. Why would she choose such a horrible man? Or is he actually a good man? What's going on between them?"

She doesn't say anything. I feel a bit disappointed. Maybe I should do another thing like-

"Revenge?" she smirks.

Did she just read my thought?

"That's not nice isn't it? Lenka-hime won't like it," she smiles thinly.

"Lenka-hime?"

She slurps her tea again.

"She is a beauty, super kind, and put people needs at the top type of person. She never thought about herself first. She used to be the vice president of the student council. She is just like a princess that's why we called her Lenka-hime."

"Wow. She's amazing!"

"She used to have a crush. His name is Kagamine Rinto who is the president of the council. But he died in an airplane accident before Lenka had a change to tell him her feeling." She slurps her tea again.

I was smiling until I heard that words. "Huh? Can you repeat the last part?"

"Her crush died, in an airplane accident."

"WHAT?! DIED IN AN AIRPLANE ACCIDENT?!"

"Mm."

"Then how's my mom?"

"She's really shock. She is depressed for a long time."

"Then what?"

"My father hates to see her sad expression everyday so he decided to wed her with your father. That man is a good man at first but everyone knew that was just an act."

"WHAT?! SHE DIDN'T REFUSE IT?"

"No Lenka is always been an obedient kid."

'Mom…'

"Is that anything you want to ask?"

* * *

"Hhhhh…" this is the fifth times I sighs on this street.

I was heading home after having lecture in aunt Luka's house. Mom's past is really terrible. I can't think of anything to do in this situation. Should I go back to the past? Don't joke around. The teleportation machine is not even invented yet. My deep thought broke when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry are you okay?"

"No it's fine," we stare to each other.

"Teto!" "Rin-san!"

"What are you doing here with such outfit?"

She's wearing a lab coat, googles, and a mask. "Oh I've working on something and my mind just blank so I took a rest. Even though I still thinking about the work and bumped you here." she giggles.

"Hey can I come to your lab? It's been a while."

"Sure. C'mon."

Ten minutes later, there's a big laboratory-looking building in front of us. Teto's family is a family of scientist. So it's obvious that Teto can get her own lab in one part of this building.

"Here we are," she pressed the passcode and fingerprints. The door is opened. Rin came here once and it's the same as always. Everything is a mess.

"So what's this thing that you've been working at?"

"I will finish it. It won't be too long." I nod.

She finished it thirty minutes later. "Done! I call it Teto's Teleportation Machine 1.0!"

"Woah! How does it work?"

"I'll do a simulation for you. See this apple? I will teleport it to your hand,"

She pressed something on the machine and the apple turned into a sparkling dust. Two seconds later it appears on my hand.

"I DID IT!" she screams happily.

"That's amazing Teto!"

"It can make the apple travels through time too! I will make it appear to where it was two minutes ago." She pressed another button and the apple disappeared from my hand.

"See! It came back to my hand!"

Wait a minute, if the machine capable of doing this then I can use it to go to past!

"Teto! Can you travel me to the past?"

"What?!"

"It's not hard right? Let me do it,"

"Woa wait a minute Rin-san this thing is very dangerous."

"I-I need to do this!"

"Why?" I froze. I definitely can't answer that question.

"I'll probably allow you to use it if you tell me the reason."

I think carefully, should I tell her about this? Is it a wise decision to do it? But if I want to save mom, then I have to do it. Then the answer is obvious right? I tell her everything.

Teto is nodding to everything I say. I can see that she understands the sadness I felt. It looks like she's in deep thought now.

"Alright Rin-san. I allow you to use it."

"Thank you,"

"This is still a simulation and I never tried a human simulation before so it's very dangerous."

"I understand."

"You have to bring your headphone because that's the only way we can communicate."

"Okay." I'm ready to change the future! To change mom's future!

"Rin-san,"

"?"

"Do you have… anything to say?" Teto said. There's sadness in her words.

I glare. "Teto, don't forget to feed my fish, my cat, my bird, and my dog. Don't you ever dare to touch my orange."

"O-okay. Anything else?"

"Please take care of my mom, and tell her that I will definitely bring back her happiness." I look up to the ceiling. Preventing my emotions to flood.

"Understood." Teto salutes me. Tears filling up her big eyes.

She activates the machine, creating lights that gleaming in her lab.

"Good luck, Rin-san."

* * *

-Ten Years Ago-

Len's POV

Alone. That's the best word to describe me. Well, not really I tried to avoid the fangirls who were always bothering me. What's so good about me anyway. But at least I can be at peace here, under the sakura tree. Sleeping under it is the best choice.

Suddenly the wind is stronger and someone screams right above me. My eyes snapped open and the person already fell from the tree. That person is on top of me now. I can't move because it's hurt a lot.

"Geez! What's wrong with the anti-gravitation system?!"

I'm speechless and I really can't move!

*beep* "Teto I made it! So this is the year right?" I can't think of anything other than this girl is really weird. I listen to their conversation cuz there's really nothing he can do.

"Ten years ago? Mm… mm… to see the problem first? I guess that's right… One year? Okay… Mm…" what is that thing that she's been using? Or is she talking to herself? I don't think it will stop soon though.

"Uhm… could you please… move…?" I desperately ask.

"Eh? Oh my! I'm sorry!" I quickly stand up and observe this girl. She is definitely weird. I clearly saw she fell from that tree.

"Did you fall from that tree?"

"Uh… did I?"

"Yes. You look very unfamiliar to me. Where are you come from? I don't think you are from Crypton High," her outfit clearly not from Crypton High. **(Imagine Rin in Append outfit and Len in the usual sailor outfit)**

"Uhm… I'm not. I'm here because I'm looking for someone." She's dodging my question. "Do you perhaps know someone named Kagamine Lenka?" Of course I know who she is. But I don't feel like answering this girl's question. My first impression is she's annoying. Not the usual one but annoying in a weird way.

"I don't think you know her, huh…" Wow she's not pushing further. She's not as annoying as I think.

"Hey can I stay in your house for a year?" Nevermind that I said that.

"Huh?"

"Please just one year!"

"No." who would recklessly lend a room for someone they just met.

She suddenly bows down in front of me.

"What are you doing?!"

"Please let me stay at your house for a year."

She's doing too much. But I'm gonna get a lot of trouble if I let her live in my house. But she looks like she had no other choice. Hnggg…

"Aaaaggh! Fine!"

"Thank you!" she smiles.

Allright I just created a great problem for myself. What if my friends know?! What if people know? What am I going to do about that? She's calmly smile while I'm getting dizzy for the trouble she gave me. Ugh forget it, I'll think about it later.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She looked surprised and looks like in thought for sec.

"Is it that hard to tell me your name?"

"O-oh sorry, I'm K-kagamine Rin. I'll be in your care."

Kagamine?

"And you are?"

"Kagamine Len."

"Whoa we have the same name! What a coincidence!" I walk to where I put my bike is.

"W-where are you going?"

"Going home. You're not coming?"

"Eh?"

"If you don't hurry I'm gonna leave you."

"Waiiit!"

When I already on the bike, she stares at the bike confusedly.

"You can't sit on a bike?"

"Of course I can. But is it safe?"

Just what is she saying.

I pull her hand and put it on my waist.

"Hold tight."

She obediently tighten her grip.

I paddle the bike as fast I can.

"WHOAAAAAAHHHH THIS IS TOO FAAAAAAAST!"

A new story has begun.

* * *

 **How is it?**

 **Tell what you think in the review**

 **Oh I'm sorry the story will be hiatus for awhile bacause I'm trying to rewrite it**

 **Be patient okay? ;)**

 **Thank you! :)**


	2. First Day in the House

**Hello again!**

 **My brain is working well when it comes to the beginning of the story**

 **But it stops when the story is coming to an end**

 **Well enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter II : First Day in the House

Rin's POV

"So this is your house"

We stop in front of a Japanese style house.

It's not big but it's not that small either.

But it looks empty?

"You live here on your own?"

He nods.

"Where are your parents?"

"My father died when I was kid, and my mother lives in a different house" he says, not looking at me.

"Ah sorry"

"It's fine"

His mother lives in a different house?

Why is that?

"So how can you afford living?"

"I'm doing a part-time job"

"Hee…"

"Okay your room is this one"

It's a room at the second floor.

I just realized that the second floor only has this room and nothing else.

It's convenient enough I guess.

"Ng?"

"What?"

"There's no passcode here. And I don't see any passcode in this house either. What if a thief comes in?"

"What are you talking about? What passcode?" he asks.

With a mix of confused and irritated face.

How stupid I am, this is the past.

That explains why there's no anti-gravitation sensor on the ground and there's no passcode.

He must have think of me as a freak.

"Ah I'm sorry. It's nothing" I laugh sheepishly.

He sighs.

I should keep my mouth from now on.

"Hey, did you bring any clothes?"

I shake my head.

"I'm going to get you an outfit, wait here"

"You don't have to-"

But he's already gone.

Well, I'm going to check this room then.

Wait a minute, is that a balcony?

*bump*

"Aww"

I keep forgetting that this is not the future.

I thought the door will automatically open for me.

I'm so dumb.

How did he open this door?

"Hnggh"

I try to pull it.

But it doesn't move.

I try to push it.

And it doesn't move.

Do I have to kick this door?

It really pissed me off!

"Hey open up!" I shout to the door.

A few times and I don't realize that Len is staring at me weirdly.

GAAAAHHHH!

"What are you doing?"

"I-I tried to open this door. But it won't let me!"

I say, with a completely red face.

*slide*

"There"

"Eh?"

"You have to slide it"

I'm really really dumb.

"T-thank you"

I'm standing at the balcony.

Feeling the breeze of the wind.

It feels so nice.

In the future, I never felt a wind like this.

The wind is so hot and kinda dusty.

And I have never seen a tree in my entire life.

"Hey, come here"

Len calls me.

So I close the door and listen to what he's going to say.

"You already knew a bit about me right. So I have a few things to ask you"

"O-okay?"

"But before that, please change your clothes with this"

He lends me an outfit.

It's the same like the one he's wearing right now.

Ng? Wait a minute…

"This is a girl outfit isn't it?"

Looks like he's thinking something.

"Well… it was my aunt who bought me that"

Ha?

"She never visited me since I was born, so she thought that I was a girl. When she knows that I was a boy, she came back in the next day and bought the one I'm wearing now"

Pfft! He looks so pissed!

"Ahahahaha that's so hilarious! I'm going to change then"

A few minutes later…

"I'm done. How do I look?" I ask.

* * *

Len's POV

Wow!

That's more like a normal girl.

I just realized that she has a similar face with me.

It's like looking at myself with a different gender.

"Hey I'm asking you"

"Ah sorry. You look more normal now"

"Normal? Am I that weird?"

"Yes"

"I see. Let me take a look at myself. Where's your mirror?"

"Behind you"

After a few seconds…

"Hey, I look a lot like you! Ahahaha we're just like twins!"

I knew that.

"This outfit is comfortable, I like it!"

"It's yours then. I have no use of it anyway"

"Really? Thanks"

Oh right, I need to ask something to her.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Who are you? Where are you come from? Tell me"

Rin's POV

This is not good…

This is not good!

How am I going to answer that?

I came from the future using a teleportation machine to bring back my mom's happiness and I happen to appear at the top of a sakura tree…

There's no way I'm going to answer like that!

"U-um…"

"?"

"T-there's a conflict in my house and it kinda makes me uncomfortable. So I told my mom that I'm going to stay at my friend's house for a while. But in fact, I'm walking too far without even know where I am right now. So I choose to sit at the branch of that sakura tree"

"…"

That's a good excuse right?

Does he realize that I was lying?

"House conflicts are very nasty aren't they?"

Eh?

"You can stay here until whenever you want to. But if your mother is looking for you, that's your own problem"

And then he left me dumbfounded.

What's with the sudden change of mood?

At first he looks really irritated when I ask to stay at his house.

But now he let me stay until whenever I want to?

Also, his words…

Does he have a problem with his family?

* * *

-Next Day-

"Hey. Hey wake up"

Ng?

"Geez… how long do I have to do this"

"Morning…"

I'm opening my eyes, still dizzy because I don't get enough sleep.

"I'm going to school today. And I have to do a part-time job afterwards. So… are you okay on your own?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

I pull my blanket and going to sleep again.

"If you hungry there are some food inside the fridge"

I put my hand up, showing an 'okay' sign.

"Alright I'm leaving"

* * *

-At School-

Len's POV

I sigh.

I'm sighing so much lately.

Probably because things won't go straight on my side.

It feels like problems won't leave me alone.

That girl.

I did say she can stay whenever she wants, but when is she going to go back to her own house?

She has the same problem like me, so I know how she feels.

But she has a completely weird attitude.

She doesn't even know how to open the door.

I hope she's okay on her own.

* * *

Rin's POV

Hmmph…

What time is it?

The clock at my headphone shows 8 PM.

The time here must be different with the future.

So I look at the clock on the table.

12 PM.

Whoa! It's afternoon already!

No wonder I feel hungry.

Ng? My headphone is blinking.

*beep* "Hel-"

"RIN SAAAAAN!"

Looks like my ears are bleeding.

"Goddamnit Teto! I just awoke from my sleep!"

"I'm sorry. I tried to contact you from yesterday but you never answer me"

"Well I set my headphone to an airplane mode so that you won't call me in a weird situation"

"What?! How cruel!"

"I have to keep my actual being a secret so that nobody will think of me as a weirdo"

"That's makes sense"

"How's school?"

"Boring as usual, especially without you here. Now I don't have partner in crime"

"Hahahaha that's suck"

"What about you? What you've been doing?"

"Nothing. Maybe doing an adaptation because it's so different here with the future"

"What's so different?"

"I can't find technology anywhere just yet. At least there's cellphone and television in here. But yesterday I hit my head on the door because I thought that the door is going to opens itself. I can't stop myself from the feeling called 'shame' because he's right behind me that time!"

"Ahahahaha! You must have work hard Rin san"

"Yeah. Oh by the way, I'm going to eat something from the fridge. Don't leave me, cause there's a possibility that I have to cook something I don't know"

"Okay"

-In the Kitchen-

The only thing I recognize in the fridge, is this instant ramen.

I recognize it because I eat that sometimes.

But in my place, I just have to push a button and the ramen is ready in five minutes.

So basically, I don't know how to make ramen in a normal way.

"What do you think? Can you search how to make an instant ramen?"

"I'm still looking for it. But they're all using a machine"

"Then what should I do? Experimenting?"

"Perhaps?"

Guess I have no choice.

"Then let's do some experiment!"

An hour later…

"I give up"

"Don't give up Rin san! How are you going to eat?"

"I don't know…"

"Why don't you just ask Len san how to make it?"

"I don't know his number"

"Ah… right"

"I guess videocalling with you is pointless"

"Don't say that. Hng? Isn't that an orange Rin san?"

Orange?!

"Where?"

"On that table"

Whoa it's an orange!

Wait, there's a bag of orange beside it.

With this I can at least hang a bit until Len comes.

"Sorry Rin san, I have to go now. Bye!"

*beep*

Now… what am I going to do I if I'm alone like this…

It's boring…

I walk back to my room bringing the orange with me.

*slide*

To feel the breeze of the wind again.

"Huhh…"

…

Mom…

I wonder what is she doing now?

Ng?

*bump*

I forgot to tell her where I am right now…

Better tell Teto about this.

*beep*

"Teto if my mom asks you where I am right now, just tell her that I'm staying at your house to help your experiment. Thanks"

*beep*

That message should do.

I came here to bring back my mom's happiness and yet, I don't even know where my mom is.

I don't have a single clue.

Am I going to make it…

*sigh*

Ng?

A blonde, wearing hairpins and glasses, sitting on a bench across the street.

I wonder who he is.

His expression is very serious.

...

But now it changes to a sad expression…

What is he reading?

Crap! He's looking this way!

Thank god I look at the other way at the same time.

It's bad if he thought that I'm a weirdo.

Is he still looking at me?

"Ah!"

He's gone!

Ahh… that's too bad.

What should I do now?

* * *

-At 10 PM-

Len's POV

Hhh…

I'm tired.

I'm glad that today's going well.

It's not every day those fangirls want to leave me alone.

I wonder how's Rin doing when I'm gone.

*slide* "I'm home"

It's quiet.

I'm guessing she's already asleep by now.

Huh?

It's her.

She's sleeping in front of the tv.

With oranges everywhere.

"What a mess" I mutter.

"Hey wake up"

"Nngghh…"

She's awake!

"Welcome home…"

"Just what have you been doing when I'm gone. You created a mess"

Ack! She's asleep!

"Listen when someone's talking to you!"

…

Ahh whatever!

*poke* "Hey are you going to sleep here? It's cold at night so go to your room"

She's not moving.

…

Got no choice then.

* * *

Rin's POV

Hmm…

Let's look at the clock…

9 AM!

Len must have gone to school…

Um? A note?

'Your job for today is to clean your mess in the kitchen. If you want to eat, I already prepare it on the table. You just have to warm it using the microwave' it says.

"Aww how sweet. Thanks Len!"

I'm talking to no one.

…

I just realized that he also put a blanket on me last night.

Well to return his kindness, I'm going to clean this house!

Let's do this!

* * *

 **How is it?**

 **Leave me a review so I can make it better**

 **Oh yeah, please use your account to leave a review so I can send a message for you**

 **I really appreciate your support**

 **See ya!**


	3. The Blonde Guy

**Hi again**

 **Uhm... you guys mentioned that you can't imagine or feel the scenery or the settings right?**

 **I've been thinking about that**

 **I don't know if I make better in this one or not**

 **Cause it's really hard for me**

 **I don't think that I made anything different**

 **So please check it out yourself ._.**

* * *

Chapter III : The Blonde Guy

Third Person's POV

Cleaning a house, is not supposed to be a hard task.

It only takes time and energy to do it.

But for Rin, it's a really…

An impossible task to do.

She spends so much time to figure out how things work.

She doesn't even know how to use a broom.

And before she knows it, it's already 12 PM in the afternoon.

It's been three hours and she has done nothing.

"I need fresh air to cool my head" she mutters.

She walks to the balcony with a pale face.

To feel the breeze of the wind again.

"Hhhh…" she sighs.

It's getting a bit lonely.

So she decided to call Teto.

*beep*

"Hello Rin san. It's rare for you to call me. What's up?"

"Well… it's nothing. It's just a bit lonely here"

"Wait, I'll turn it into a videocall"

"Sure"

*beep*

"Done. Wow look at your face. It's not everyday I see you in this kind of state Rin san" she giggles.

"Really? But I always alone in the future too, remember?" she smiles with sadness.

She questioned her.

It's kinda a heartbreaking question for herself.

And Teto knows that.

"Now that I remember it, your expression in here is like you have anger built up in you and you don't want anyone to notice it. But when I see you now, that pained expression is not showing up, instead your expression is very lonely"

"…"

"What? Do you miss your mother?"

"Actually… I do…"

"It's just a second day and you're supposed to stay there for a year and yet, you already miss your mom this badly?" she smirks.

"Shut up. Don't make fun of me" she pouts.

"Aww c'mon cheer up! You've got to do something so that you won't feel lonely"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Looking for some hot guy? Heehee~" she smirks again.

"As if I have any interest with them"

"Ahahahaha I really want to check your DNA Rin san. Just what creature are you?"

"I don't think I will ever fall in love with someone. Maybe I will die rotten alone in the middle of the street someday" she laughs.

"That's too bad"

"Oh by the way your expression is a bit sparkling than usual. Did something happen?"

"Eh?" Teto blushes.

"Aha! I knew it! Tell me about it!"

Teto blushes even redder.

"S-so you see i-it's about Ted"

"Oh you still have a thing for that guy?"

"I-I can't help it! Is it bad?"

"Nah. He's pretty good for you. Even though he's a bit mysterious to me. So what did he do to make you all flustered like that?"

"W-well… he…"

When Teto explains about what was going on with her, Rin notices that a blonde guy is sitting on a bench across the street not so far away from the house.

It's the guy from yesterday.

He's reading something.

And his expression changes time to time.

Rin can't help but keep wondering about what he's doing.

She's staring intensely at him.

"…"

"Rin san. Rin san!"

"Ah sorry… what's that?"

"You're not listening after all. What attracts your attention?" Teto asks.

Rin doesn't know why but she hesitates to say it.

It's like her heart is pounding for a second.

"It's nothing important"

She says, trying to keep her voice stable.

"If you don't want to tell me then I'm going to find out myself" Teto smiles evilly.

Rin notices that Teto is going to change her point of view.

"Okay that's it" *beep*

So she ended the conversation before it gets worse.

This time, she observes the blonde up to toe.

She likes his hair.

It looks so fluffy.

Hairpins make him looks cooler.

Glasses make him cooler even more.

No matter how you look at it, he is attractive.

Or that's what Rin thinks.

Now she has turned into a pervert.

She slaps herself.

She takes another glance of him.

It looks like someone's calling him.

And he looks happier than before.

"Ah!"

After that call, the blonde guy is running with a smile on his face.

Rin is disappointed.

She sighs heavily.

But if she thinks about it…

The blonde guy… has the same uniform with Len.

Which mean…

"He must be from the same school as Len!"

She's kinda wondering why she's so happy about it.

But she really can't wait to ask Len.

* * *

-At 10 PM-

Len's POV

I'm going straight home as soon as today's job is over.

Well, what am I going to do anyway.

I'm so tired that I want to go to sleep so badly.

When I stand in front of my house I notice that the light is still on.

So she's still awake?

*slide*

"Ah welcome home Len!" she greet me cheerfully.

I wonder what's up with her.

And where does she have the idea to call my name?

But it's not like I have an objection about it.

"Why are you still awake?"

I ask while looking around the house.

It's pretty clean actually.

Rin notices that I was checking the room so she says…

"I already clean the house so you don't have to worry about it. It's troublesome you know because I can't find anything like broom, or vacuum cleaner in the fut-"

She stopped.

What?

Why did she stop?

"A-anyway but I did it. So… it's no big deal"

"It's quite impressive for someone like you to do it"

I say while scratching the back of my head.

"Thanks" she smiles sheepishly.

"But that doesn't answer my question"

"Eh?"

She blushes!

Her face is red in just a second!

What?!

"I-I need to ask something"

She's not even looking at my direction!

She is even weirder than before.

"Do you perhaps know someone who has a blonde hair, wearing hairpins, and glasses in your school?" she asks in a more serious tone.

She's staring deeply at me.

Her eyes are pleading for my answer.

To be honest, I know who she's describing as.

But teasing her a little won't hurt right?

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Ah! You said 'him' even though I haven't told you that he is a guy! So you do know him!"

Oh shoot.

She's smiling to herself with a red face.

"What's with him?" I ask.

"U-uh nothing. I was just curious. So what's his name?"

This conversation is irritating me.

I don't like it.

"Find it out yourself"

I'm starting to walk towards my room.

Leaving her with her own question.

"Wait Len, I'm not finish yet!" she shout.

"What?"

"I was wondering if I can go to your school?" she asks with a puppy face.

"What?! What are you doing! What's wrong with you?"

"Pleaaaase!"

Ugh!

Her face!

This is too close!

I'm trying so hard not to blush.

But I can't take it anymore!

"Aggghh! Fine!"

"Yayy!" she cheers.

"I'm going to talk to the principal tomorrow"

"Thank you so much Len! I know that you are the sweetest person a life" she pinches my cheek.

I really can't help to blush!

But our conversation…

It pissed me off in a weird way.

* * *

-Next Morning-

"Alright I'm leaving"

"Okay~" she sang.

She's been too happy from yesterday.

…

Gotta go to school to cool down my head.

Why am I so angry anyway.

* * *

-In the Class-

"Len kuuuuun~" Miku sang my name.

"What?"

"Ah why are you so cold to me? We haven't talked recently you know" she pouts.

If I think about it, she's right.

Miku is often not in the class because she has work to do as a diva.

She's a high school student with a super talent to sing.

Her father is the head of the Crypton Corporation.

And by the way my school is Crypton High.

So basically there's nothing in Miku's way to stop her to become a singer.

Crypton High is a music school.

But it still has science, social and other subjects like a normal school.

The different thing is that the subject is not for everyone to take.

So if anyone want to take it, then it's fine.

Music is still the first priority.

Back to Miku.

I still don't understand why she chose me as friend, despite her famousness being a diva.

Maybe because she's rarely go to school?

And when she does, the only one who don't have friend yet is me.

So…

Yeah…

"Len kun are you listening?"

"No. What's that again?"

"You look exhausted Len kun. Is there something in your mind?" she asks.

The sign of worry is all over her face.

"I am exhausted" I answer dryly.

"What's bugging your mind? You also look awfully red today. Wait, are you sick?!"

She pinches my cheeks.

"No really, it's just hot today"

"It's still spring season. The weather is not that hot!"

But I ignore her.

Now…

I have to ask the principal about Rin.

* * *

-At 12 PM-

Rin's POV

Is he gonna be there again today?

I've been standing on the balcony since two hours ago.

What am I doing?

I don't know.

Is this stalking?

Maybe…

Ah he's here!

My heart is beating faster.

Sadly I can only looking at him from here.

But it doesn't matter, I'm going to the same school soon.

…

Maybe I should calm myself down a little bit.

…

I just notice that, he's been reading the same thing from yesterday and the day before.

His expression is also changing time to time.

I can't help but staring at him curiously.

He notices that I was looking at him and he's looking at me.

Our eyes met!

What should I do?!

Heat rushes into my face.

We're still staring at each other.

And finally…

He smiles at me!

I-I can't take it anymore!

I decided to leave the balcony and go back in.

Geez… what's up with me.

Am I in love with him?

Nah… of course not…

…

Maybe?

After that, I'm wasting my time inside the room.

Waiting for Len to come back.

I hope he has a good news.

* * *

-At 10 PM-

*slide*

"Ah welcome back Len!" I greet him.

But he's keeping his mouth shut.

He looks like a zombie.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

I ask with worrying a little bit.

He looks horrible.

But he's not answering me.

"I asked the principal, he said that you can go to school starting tomorrow. Here is your uniform"

He hands over my uniform.

I stand to receive it but suddenly…

Len collapsed on my shoulder.

"Len!"

I can feel his heat.

He is definitely sick!

"Wait, I will put you on your bed. Hold on!"

He's breathless.

I struggle to help him to sleep on his bed.

Once he's on his bed, I check his temperature.

I'm using the thermometer which luckily on his desk.

Thirty nine degrees!

This is bad!

I quickly search for a towel and wet it with cold water.

And finally put it on Len's forehead.

He's face is really red.

He's too exhausted.

Seeing Len in this state, I decided to watch over him tonight.

Hopefully he will recover soon.

* * *

 **How is that?**

 **I'm really sorry if it's not getting better yet from the previous one**

 **About the settings...**

 **Please explain to me in a more specific way? ._.**

 **Keep leaving reviews and suggestions**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **See you!**


	4. First Day in School

**Hello again!**

 **So in this chapter...**

 **I really don't know what I've done to it**

 **Cuz I just passed an exam week**

 **My brain is not working well**

 **So...**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter IV : First Day in School

-At 12 AM-

Rin's POV

Aaah this is bad.

Why is he suddenly get sick like this.

Geez…

He is so stiff and his face is super red.

Looks like he's not going to school tomorrow.

Sigh.

*sounds of the clock ticking*

That clock is killing me.

Makes me feel insecure.

It feels like the morning won't come so soon.

I'm supposed to go to school tomorrow aren't I?

But with Len's condition I don't think I could go.

Ack what am I thinking!

Now I feel bad thinking like this.

Ah, talking about Len, he hadn't eaten anything.

That's not good.

I think making porridge will be better than sitting here watching Len's a little adorable face all the time.

WAIT, WHAT?!

I decided to make it, so I closed the door and go to the kitchen.

I'm washing my hands, picking a nice looking bowl, and grabbing a knife.

But wait…

"How. . ."

*silence*

I'm just standing there like an idiot.

I'll try to search it.

…

There's no wifi here!

I keep forgetting that this is not the future.

Fine, I'll call Teto.

*beep*

"Hello?"

"Teto, can you search how to make porridge?"

"Sure. What for?"

"Uh well Len is sick and he hadn't eaten anything so…"

"Oh I get it. Wait a moment okay"

"By the way, what time is it over there?"

"It's in the afternoon. I'm still in school"

"I see… Oh yeah actually, I'm about to go to the same school as Len starting tomorrow"

"Really?! That's great!"

"But with his condition, I don't think I can go and leave him like that"

"Ohh… Don't worry he'll recover soon. Ah! Found it!"

"Great! Explain it! Quick!"

"Oh no, you need instant porridge. This one is not explaining the manual one"

I facepalmed.

Hmm…

Maybe Len has instant porridge around here.

I search everywhere.

End of story, I created another mess in the kitchen.

But, I found it!

"Teto! Here is the instant porridge! Euhm… what should I do with it?"

"You should open it, pour it with 250cc hot water, wait for 3 minutes, stir it well, aaand you're done!"

"I see. Let me try"

Another minutes later…

"Done!"

"Congratulations Rin san!"

I'm proud of myself.

"Wait, is it edible?"

"Of course it is. I didn't do anything to it"

"Maybe you should taste it first just in case?" Teto's voice sounds very unsure.

". . . Fine"

I taste it.

…

"It's pretty okay for me"

"That's good to hear"

Now Teto sounds really relieved.

I know I'm bad at cooking but isn't that too much of worrying?

"Well then Teto, thanks a lot. Bye"

"Bye"

*beep*

Okay it's time for Len to try it.

* * *

"I don't want to" he grumbles.

"Eeehh"

"I want to sleep"

And he turns his face to the wall.

"Wait Len you have to eat!"

"I said I don't want to eat"

"But you're not going to get better if you don't eat"

*snore*

"C'mon. I made this porridge just for you"

He's still ignoring me.

"Try it?"

"No"

"Just a bit?"

Now he's glaring at me.

But he's finally letting out a heavy sigh.

". . . how many spoon?"

"Ten spoons?"

"No"

"Eight spoons?"

"No"

"Seven spoons?"

"Three spoons or I don't want to eat"

"But that's not enough! Five spoons?"

"… …"

"…"

"Fine five spoons"

Yeah! Victory for me!

He's turning to face me now.

"Here Len, say 'Aaaa'" I feed him the porridge.

"WHA?! WHAT ARE YOU- AWW!"

He's freaking out, he even tried to sit.

"Stop it, you are dizzy aren't you?! Lay down"

"I can eat by myself!"

"You are sick. Sick people need to be taken care of"

"BUT-"

"Just open your mouth"

His face is redder than before.

It's because of his fever, right?

He is opening his mouth slowly.

He looks completely unsure but he does it anyway.

"Aa…"

"Too slow"

"UGHH!"

Can't stand it, I feed him forcefully.

"Hurry up"

"THAT'S TOO HOT YOU IDIOT!"

"Really? Fine I'll blow it up. Fuuhh!"

"ACK!"

The porridge is now all over his face.

"Ah! I'm sorry Len! I'm gonna get tissues to get rid of it. You better change your clothes"

". . . . ."

"I'll be right back!"

*open door*

*close door*

*open door*

"Here it is!"

"So fast!"

"Why don't you change your clothes?"

"I have no energy to do it. Let it be"

I quickly wipe the porridge off his face.

And his face became red again.

"Len! Your face is red again! You have to eat and drink medicine!"

He's not looking at me.

I move closer to him.

"Hey are you listening?"

"Uwaahh okay okay!" he covers his face.

This is weird but I decided to shove the porridge to his mouth again.

* * *

"This is the medicine right?"

"Yeah" *gulp*

Ahh it's done.

Oh almost forget.

I have to prepare a bowl of water for the night.

So I won't go back and forth to wet the towel again and again.

The sink is inside the toilet which is next to Len's room.

It's not far, but the struggle to do it…

I put the bowl on the table next to Len's bed.

He's already asleep.

But he's not as red as before.

Maybe tomorrow he can go to school?

No no no no!

If he's not good enough, I won't let him go!

…

Why am I thinking about school in this situation?

Len is sick and school is all I think about.

What a bad person I am.

I have to take care of Len the best I can!

* * *

-At 8 AM-

Len's POV

Ngh…

Ah, a towel on my forehead.

Phew…

I feel a lot better than last night.

*snore*

. . . . .

She's staying here all night?

Sleeping like that on the edge of the bed.

I poke her cheek.

"Nngg…"

"Haha"

I poke her again.

And pat her head.

I'm sure she's exhausted because of last night.

It kinda makes me happy.

"What an idiot" I smile.

"Hnggggggg… Ah!"

Eh?

She's awake!

"Len! Are you okay? How do you feel? Can you eat again? Can you walk?"

She grabs my hand tightly.

"Stop! Stop it!"

I'm struggling to release my hand from her grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

She releases my hand and laughing with her tongue out.

"Geez"

"So, how do you feel?" she asks in a more normal way.

"I feel a lot better than last night. The dizziness is already gone"

"Thank goodness" she sighs.

It's still seven in the morning.

Better prepare myself to go to school then.

I'm putting away my blanket and heading to the toilet but Rin stops me.

"Wait Len, where are you going?" she's glaring at me.

"T-toilet. Why?"

"You can do that, but first…"

"…?"

"Check your temperature!"

She gives me a thermometer.

A few seconds later…

"Yup! It's already not as high as last night. You're good to go!" she's smiling proudly.

"Hmph"

"Wait Len are you going to school?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"So why don't you prepare yourself?"

*door slam*

She's running to the toilet before me.

Eh wait…

It's like there's a bad thing around the kitchen.

. . . . .

"RIIIIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!"

Such a great way to start a morning.

* * *

Rin's POV

"Len wait! Don't leave me!"

That Len!

He's so angry that I ruined his kitchen.

He's already forgetting who took care of him last night.

Ack! He's so fast!

He's really going to leave me!

I have to catch up to him.

So I choose to run.

"Wait Len!"

I stopped in front of him.

"I'm out of breath"

"…"

"Eh? Why are you stopping?"

"Cause we're already here"

Eh?

Whoaaa!

This school!

Is so beautiful!

There are sakura trees everywhere! **(Imagine the school in Sakura no Ame)**

Ah!

And there's a giant violin statue in front of the school!

"Len this school is amazing!"

"Let's go"

"Yes!"

After a single step…

"LEN-SAMAA!"

A lot of girls are suddenly surrounding us.

"KYAA! LEN-SAMAAA YOU LOOK COOL TODAY!"

Or in particular, surrounding Len.

"Len-sama, did you have a good sleep last night?"

"No. I was sick"

"You were sick?! Oh my god! Len-sama are you alright now?!"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone for today alright"

What's that?

Len's being so cold as always.

But why does he get so many fangirls?

I don't understand how their brains work.

"Len-sama, who is that girl?" one of the girls point at me.

Heck!

"…"

"Wait, could it be that she's your girlfriend?" one of the girls shout.

Wait, WHAT DID SHE SAY?!

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm not!"

Oh no…

They're all glaring at me!

This is a very bad situation.

I don't even know what I must do in this point.

Oh c'mon, what should I do!

"She's my cousin"

*silence*

"Eh?"

WHAAATTT?!

Len is suddenly glaring at me.

He freaks me out!

I'm sure he's trying to tell me to just get along with it.

So I say…

"Y-yes I'm his cousin" I force my smile.

This-is-not-good.

These girls are still glaring at me.

It gives me goosebumps.

"Oh, I see. You two are more like twins you know?" she giggles.

"A-ah I see"

"And there's no way Len-sama will choose a plain girl. Ahahahaha!" another girl says.

In that moment, I'm speechless.

*ding ding ding ding*

"Oh it's time we go to class. Let's go Len-sama"

"Didn't I say to leave me alone today"

"Aww Len-sama is as cold as ever"

I'm dumbfounded.

Watching Len go with his fangirls to the class.

But it's good that those terrifying fangirls are gone.

I sigh.

"Ah that Len has always been like that. So that's why I'm his only friend"

Eh?

"Hehe~ Hello. I'm Hatsune Miku, Len's friend" she smiles brightly.

Whoa she's very beautiful!

And she has such charming aura!

She's taller than me.

She also has long teal hair in twintails.

I never met someone as charming as her.

"And you are?" she asks.

Ack!

I think I'm staring at her for too long.

"I-I'm Kagamine Rin, Len's c-cousin, transfer student"

I'm kinda nervous if I'm with her.

"Oh my so you are Len's cousin. You are so"

So?

"CUUUUTEEEEEEEE!"

She gives me a dead hug.

On the neck!

"C-c-c-a-n-'t b-r-e-a-t-h…"

My face is turning blue.

"You are the cutest girl I've ever met! Hm? Did you say something?"

"L-e-t g-o…"

"What? What's that?"

By the time she realizes what I said, I'm already dead.

"Kagamine-chaaaaan!"

And that's how the start of the story in my new school life.

* * *

 **PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEW!**

 **I really don't know anything about this chapter**

 **I don't know if I make it better or worse than the previous one**

 **So please give me review about it**

 **Okay that's it**

 **See you!**


	5. Wounded Heart

**This chapter is pretty lame**

 **And short**

 **I'M SORRYYY DON'T KILL MEEEE!**

* * *

Chapter V :Wounded Heart

Len's POV

"Len-kuuuun you sure she's not your twin?" Miku pouts.

"No"

"Euhhh booriiiiing…"

"It's not a matter of boring or not"

Miku is still whining about the fact that Rin is not my twin.

Well she's not my cousin either from the first place.

Why did she decide to go to school anyway.

She looks so pumped up about it.

I don't think I will ever understand her.

"What takes her so long to confirm her class… I sure hope she's coming here~" Miku sang.

It might be bothersome for her to be here.

Especially for me.

But is she going to be fine on her own?

Since she is not okay with anything back in my house.

I hope she doesn't cause much trouble.

* * *

-Break Time-

She's not coming to my class until break time.

Means she enrolled in another class.

I wonder what class she's in.

"Leeeeeeeeeen!"

Someone hit my back.

It's Rin.

She's grabbing the back of my uniform.

"Rin stop it! You're drawing attentions of these people" I whisper.

She checks the cafeteria and all eyes are staring at her.

"Right"

She finally releases my uniform.

"I was looking for you Len. What class are you in anyway?"

"I'm 2-B. You?"

"I'm 2-A!"

"I never thought that you're actually smart and talented" I smirk.

"That's cruel! Anyway I already have a friend, her name is Miki so I'm going back now to have more chat with her. See you later after school Len! Wait for me, don't leave me" she waves.

She vanished in just a second.

Wait for her?

But today I have…

* * *

Rin's POV

"So Miki-chan, tell me more about this school!" I'm on fire.

Because this school is absolutely amazing.

"As you know, this is school of music so music everything. But there are actually more than that you know? All kinds of art are here and it's very easy to get to university or even job. Because this school has a lot of connections. Also, this school is very pretty that's why I love it"

"Woahh"

Miki is a very kind and friendly.

She saved me from people who keep asking am I Len's twin or not.

Or am I Len's girlfriend or not.

I'm really really thankful for her to take me and released me from those people.

She even offers to show me around for a bit after school.

But I refuse.

I can't let Len waits for too long.

That is if Len really going to wait for me.

* _Ding… ding… ding…_ *

Ah! That's the bell!

"Then see you tomorrow Miki-chan!" I wave.

She waves back and smiles.

I'm going to get to the school gate before him!

I'm running without checking my surrounding.

I can smell the scent of victory from here.

But suddenly something blocked my vision.

I can feel the pain on my head, getting more and more painful.

And it all turns black.

Yeah, I collapsed.

* * *

The smell of medicines.

A soft bed.

Where am I? School infirmary?

I open my eyes.

"Oh, you awake?" someone's voice asking me.

I'm still trying to figure out where I really am and how did I get here.

But then I realized the one who is sitting beside the bed is…

"AAAH!" I point at him.

It's him.

Blonde hair, wearing hairpins, and glasses.

It's the guy I saw from the balcony!

I-I can't believe it.

I actually meet him!

"Umm… have we met before?" he asks.

This is bad! I've been meddling with my mind too much.

Not realizing he's been staring for a while now.

How embarrassing!

"A-actually I saw you from the balcony of the house across the street. W-where you've been reading something everyday…"

"…"

W-what is this silence?

Did he not remember me?

Or he didn't look at me in the first place back then?

"Oh! So you're that girl at the balcony"

Thank goodness he remembers.

"What are you doing that time? You look lonely"

"W-well I actually alone in that house, so I was bored and lonely… kind of"

What should I do?

My heart beats so fast!

"Well it's better to go to school right?" he smiles.

"Y-yeah"

My face is definitely red right now.

Waaahhh!

Oh wait…

"By the way how did I get here? All that I can remember is the pain on my head and it all turns black" I ask.

"You ran into me. I think it's hard enough to even made you collapsed like that"

Eh?

What?!

"So you brought me here?"

"Yeah of course"

GAHH!

"I-I'm really sorry"

"It's okay don't worry" he's still smiling.

Oh my god he's like an angel.

"Thank you…umm…"

"My name is Kagamine Rinto from 3-A"

He's my senior?!

"I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MY CLUMSINESS SENPAI!" I bow.

"No no it's really fine with me"

"But…"

"It's merely an accident. You should be careful next time"

"I was in a hurry so-"

Wait, what time is it?

5 PM! This is bad!

Len must have been waiting for me!

I gotta go now!

"I'm sorry senpai I really have to go now"

"Oh sure. Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No you don't have to do that"

"I see. Well once again be careful"

"Okay" I smile.

After that, I spotted another blondie stands not so far from the infirmary.

But I didn't notice who that is because I was running.

Not that it's matter.

* * *

-At the School Gate-

"Where is he?" I whine.

It's been ten minutes, but he's not even here.

Did he really leave me?

Sigh.

But it's my fault anyway, I can't blame him for it.

When I was about to go home, someone calls me.

"Rin-chan!"

It's Miku.

"What are you doing here? You're not going home?"

"There was an accident just now. But I'm fine. I was going to go home. Why are you still here?"

"Oh, I just had a meeting. I'm a member of student council see"

"Hee…"

"Where is Len-kun? Not going home with you? What is it, part time job?" she asks.

"No. He's probably already at home. I don't think he has any part time job today" I sigh.

"What? I just saw him you know"

Eh?

"He's sleeping under the sakura tree behind the school. It's not far. That place is his favourite place"

I'm amazed by how she managed to know anything like that.

"How do you know that he's there?"

"He left the meeting fifteen minutes before it ended. Maybe he thinks it's not that necessary because the president was not even present. So he chose that place to relax. I saw him do that several times so I guess it's his favourite place" she smirks.

She really knows a lot huh?

Uhh…

Not a stalker right?

Better not.

Wait, so Len is also a member of student council?

Wow!

Never thought of that before.

"I better see him then. Thanks Miku-san"

"Wait a goodbye hug"

She's hugging me but not as deadly as before.

"Just call me Miku. See you tomorrow Rin-chaaaaaan!" she waves.

There's a lot to take today.

I want to crash already.

* * *

Len's POV

So peaceful.

This really is my favourite place.

I can think of anything here.

Only let my uneasiness to pour.

I sigh.

Suddenly, someone sit beside me.

There's no one ever dare to come here.

Even those stupid fangirls.

Except this girl…

With her pout right now.

"What are you doing here Rin?"

"I should be the one who ask. What are you doing here? I've been waiting for you in front of the school gate for ten minutes"

Huh?

"Why are you still here anyway?"

Her face is red.

Huh?

What happened?

I got a nasty feeling.

"W-well I was running to get to the school gate before you. But I crash into someone, and it's someone t-that I've been looking forward to meet"

She covers her face.

She is blushing right now.

I feel angry inside for some reason.

Wait, what?

"So who is this person?"

"… … he is Kagamine Rinto-senpai from class 3-A"

Huh?!

Rinto-senpai?

"Rinto-senpai is the president of the student council you know?"

"REALLY?!"

"…"

"He is so cool with hairpins and glasses! He is from class A and he is the president of the student council. He is really cool!"

"But if I recall, Rinto-senpai is already-"

Something is stopping me to say the rest of my sentence for some reason.

"What is it?"

She smiles brightly.

She's really in love with Rinto-senpai.

I can see that from her smile.

That smile makes me uneasy and feel bad.

I can't say it.

"Nothing" I gaze at another direction.

I can't destroy her smile just like that.

That smile is…

But I also feel rage because of it.

Ugh this is not good…

"Well then, let's go home Len" she smiles and offers me a hand to stand up.

I ignore it.

I'm breathing heavily.

I'm walking in silence.

Leaving the confused-looking Rin behind me.

She asks why I ignored her hand.

I smile.

It's the only thing I can do.

To covers my wounded heart.

* * *

 ***hide under blanket***

 **I told you didn't I?**

 **My brain is...**

 **I can't think of anything anymore**

 **Give me review**

 **That's really helpful**

 **Thx!**


	6. Really Glad to Meet Her

**Hello!**

 **Sorry for the long wait**

 **It's another exam week for me**

 **So my brain is running really slow**

 **Anyway here it is**

* * *

Chapter VI : Really Glad to Meet Her

Len's POV

When we get home, Rin becomes insanely happy.

She's humming nonstop with a smile on her face.

She is also looking at the sky and laughing like an idiot before she goes to sleep.

It's pretty terrifying.

But the most annoying part is…

"Leeennn wake up"

She keeps asking about Rinto-senpai to me.

Even in the middle of the night.

"What do you think you're doing…" I say with irritated and sleepy face.

"I can't sleep"

"Then try to sleep…" I pull my blanket.

"I tried but I keep thinking about him"

"So what? You decided to ask me?"

"Yeah!"

This girl…

She doesn't know when to choose the right time does she?

"Ugh fine! What do you want to know, make it quick"

"Yeay! First question. What's Rinto-senpai is like?"

"Like I said before, he is the president of the student council. I can say that he's almost perfect"

"As expected of him. Okay next question, does he have any weakness?"

"Of course he has, but I don't know what that is"

"Huh? You know he has weakness but don't know what that is? How could you say that he has weakness?"

"He's still a human after all"

"Well… you have a point there. Last question"

Finally…

"Does… does Rinto senpai… has a girlfriend?"

This is the question that I really don't want to answer.

Lenka-hime is with him all the time, she's his childhood friend.

But they're not going out, are they?

"No…"

"Really?! That's great then. Thanks a lot Len!" she smiles widely.

At this very moment I can't think about the jealousy inside me, just focusing on her who is smiling happily.

Wait jealous? What for?

*snore*

Eh?

She's asleep, her head is on the edge of my bed.

She really is an idiot.

I smile quietly.

I stroke her hair.

"Idiot…" I mutter.

* * *

Rin's POV

Ng? Is it morning?

"This is bad! What time is it?"

I look at the clock and it's only 7 in the morning.

Fuuuh…

I thought I was gonna be late.

Wait I just realized, I slept on Len's bed.

Did he move me here?

*door opens*

"You're not gonna prepare yourself to go to school?" Len asks.

Len is wearing his uniform and ready to go.

"Eh? Wait for me!"

* * *

On the way to school, I realize something again.

Len is awfully quiet this morning.

He's just staring blankly at the road and barely looking at his surrounding.

Or is he?

We part ways shortly.

Um… what date is it today?

10th of February.

…

Valentine?!

I rush to my class and quickly search for Miki.

She's sitting on her desk, listening to music.

"Miki-chan!"

"Oh my, what's wrong Rin-san? You surprised me"

"Sorry, but I want to ask you a few things"

"Yeah?"

Ugh this is embarrassing but…

"You know… I have an interest in someone… someone famous in this school…"

"And who is this someone? Kagamine Len-san?" she asks.

What?

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Ahaha I see. Then who?" she laughs.

"It's… Rinto-senpai"

She's thinking for a little while.

But it doesn't look like she's surprised at all.

"And? What do you want to do about it?"

"Wait first of all, you don't think it's weird? You don't have any comment about it?"

She shakes her head.

Even though I hesitate to do it, I'm still doing it.

"I want to make a chocolate valentine for Rinto-senpai"

"Hee… is that so?"

"Yeah"

"If that's the case, I will help you" she smiles.

"Really?! Thank you!"

Wow that was pretty easy.

"So when are we going to do it?"

"Hmm at 13th of February"

"Is Kagamine Len-san okay with it?"

Oh right I need to tell him about it.

Even if he doesn't allow me, I think he has a part time job that day so there's nothing to worry about anyway.

* * *

-Break Time-

I go to Len's class which is right next to my class.

Uwah… there are fangirls in front of his class.

Got no choice other than using force then.

"Excuse me… excuse me…"

What are they doing in here anyway.

Miku noticed that I was there looking for Len.

"Len-kun, Rin-chan is here" Miku says.

He's staring at me with… how do I say it… sharp yet blank eyes?

Maybe he's always like that.

And I only realized it now.

"Len can I borrow your kitchen on 13th of February?"

There's this surprised look in his and Miku's.

But then they're staring at each other.

Is there something that I don't know?

Miku smirks and Len is annoyed by it.

"Why not. I'm not going to be present at the time anyway. Just don't ruin too much"

"No no I'm sure it's going to be fine since Miki-chan will help me. Thank you Len!"

I wave and run back to my class.

The fangirls are staring at me furiously, but what did I do wrong?

It's not like I have interest in Len anyway.

When I was going to open my class's door, I spot Rinto-senpai is walking this way.

Hm? Who is that girl next to him?

She is really pretty.

"Rinto-senpai!" I call him.

"Hm? Ah, you're the one from before right?" he asks.

"I'm Kagamine Rin. I'm glad you still remember me"

"Of course I do" he smiles.

Wahhh!

And this girl is…?

He noticed that I'm looking at her.

So he introduces her to me.

"Her name is Kagamine Lenka. She is the vice president of the student council"

Kagamine…

Lenka…?

"Hello there, I'm Rinto's classmate. You're the one who bumped into Rinto the other day right?" she smiles.

"Y-yeah"

"I saw you running from the infirmary"

It can't be…

"There are too many Kagamines in this school huh" Rinto says.

"Including Len-kun, there are four. Wow that's a lot!" she laughs.

There's no doubt, she is my mom!

"Kagamine Lenka-senpai!"

I scream without realizing it.

And they're silence in a moment.

"I… I! I'm really glad I get to meet you!"

"Eh?"

"I really really want to see your smile so please… smile!" I bow.

They're both looking at me with confused expression.

My act is weird, no doubt about it.

But please, I really beg for you to smile!

Mom!

"Oh my, isn't this out first meeting?"

She makes herself lower until she's in my field of vision.

"You are really weird" she laughs followed with a pure happy smile.

Seeing her smile, is the thing I wanted the most.

And I finally see that now.

I will definitely protect that smile.

I promise!

After that, I excuse myself to go to my class.

Miki is staring at me.

"So, how is it?" she asks.

"Len allows me to do it. Let's go buy the ingredients before we go to his house"

"Sure"

I don't know but…

I feel the heavy weight on my shoulder, is gone.

I'm so relieved.

* * *

Len's POV

Miku is being very noisy.

Again.

When Rin came to my class, we can sense something is about to happen.

Or at least there's something that Rin wanted from me.

And we were right.

She wanted to borrow my kitchen.

Thinking that Valentine is coming, means…

She's definitely going to make a chocolate Valentine.

For who?

Rinto-senpai of course.

Miku and I are staring at each other when Rin asked me.

I don't know where did Miku get the whole info about it but it's obvious that she knew.

Now, she keeps bothering me.

"Len-kun, are you really sure you're letting Rin-chan to use your kitchen?"

"Even though I didn't let her, she's going to use it anyway"

"But you're really fine that she's giving it to someone other than you?"

…

"I have no other choice right? It's not like I'm his boyfriend or anything. I already told you that hundred times"

"But you know, you look awful to me. Are you really fine?"

I smile.

"Yeah"

If it's for her happiness, than it's not a bad thing right?

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short**

 **To be honest, I thought you guys don't like this story so...**

 **I almost had the idea to give up**

 **But I don't and here it is!**

 **Give your support and review okay?**

 **See you later!**


	7. Chocolate Valentine

**Helloooooooooooooooo!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait!**

 **I've been thinking**

 **Is it better if I change my writing style?**

 **And I decided to do it**

 **Witness it yourself!**

 **Oh, I don't do double checking for this one, so sorry if there are a lots of mistakes (which I'm sure a lot)**

 **Psst, I made a little change in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter VII : Chocolate Valentine

Third Person's POV

Valentine's Day is coming. An important day for girls to gather up all their courage to give a chocolate to someone they love. It's never been an important day for Rin, but she changed her mind. She's getting herself ready to make one. She's wearing a white simple apron with a small heart at the corner. She also tied her hair into a bun. With Miki as her assistant, she's standing in the kitchen with chocolate ingredients everywhere.

"I'm ready to cook!" she lifts her knife to the air.

Miki is just standing next to her, smiling.

"So, what should we do first Miki-chan?"

"We have to prepare all of the ingredients. Since you are bad at cooking, I will teach you the easy one"

Rin nods.

They're starting to sort the ingredients and utensils. To make a simple chocolate praline, they need dark chocolate, white chocolate, and hot water. They also need a small saucepan, medium saucepan, spatula, and mold. The first step, is to chop the dark chocolate into smaller pieces.

"Ugh," Rin accidentally cut her finger.

"Rin-san!"

"It's okay it's just a small wound. There's nothing to worry about."

Rin quickly wash her wounded finger and cover it with plaster. Miki is hesitating to let her continue at this point, but she's being serious about the chocolate so she let her go.

The second step is to melt the dark chocolate. Rin put the hot water into the small saucepan and she put the dark chocolate into the medium one. She uses the spatula to stir the dark chocolate. When the dark chocolate is fully melted, the third step is to pour it into the mold. Rin chose the heart shaped mold, the simple one. When she's going to pour it, Miki stopped her.

"What's wrong Miki-chan?"

"You stir it above the hot water for too long. It won't turn good."

"Eeehh…" she pouts.

"You want to make the best right? I suggest you to start over."

"Fine…"

Rin is starting over. She re-do everything. She's getting even more wound then before. She's doing okay until she made her chocolate full of water. Her heart shaped mold is not full, so she decided to fill it with water. Miki received a call a minute ago so she left her for a bit. And this is the result. Now Miki is not taking her eyes off of Rin.

She starts over again. Actually, she wanted to give up. But Miki is not letting her. With a mess she created earlier (she stirred the chocolate with too much power, causing it to splattered everywhere in the kitchen) she can't give up. So she's trying again. This time, with more patience.

She's a little hesitating, so Miki offers to help her. She decided to make chocolate valentine too. She thinks if they do it together, it would be a great help for Rin. Finally, they made it!

"Now we just have to decorate it! What do you want to write?"

"Uhm… I-I think a simple one…" Rin is blushing.

They use the white chocolate they melted earlier and put it in a triangle plastic. They cut the tip and they start to decorate. Rin is really nervous. She carefully draws a simple heart line following the heart shape. Now she confused to draw his name or not.

She glances at Miki who's been silence for a while. Her face is red and she's smiling. Curious with what she's doing, Rin peeks at Miki's chocolate.

"Who is this Piko?"

"Eh?!" Miki's face becomes even redder.

"Don't worry Miki-chan, you can do it! Next time you have to tell me who that is."

"O-okay."

"Oh by the way Miki-chan, can you help me make one more?"

"Eh? Sure."

Rin made another one. Once they finished, they wrap their chocolate. They made it as cute as possible. Now, they are cleaning the kitchen. Rin doesn't want Len to grumble when he came back. The cleaning session is done. Miki excuses herself to go home.

Rin is very satisfied. Hopefully she made an edible chocolate like she was hoping for. She's really tired after all the hardworks, so she took a rest. Taking a bath is the best choice in her opinion. She's taking her time in there. After that she sits in front of the television. A smile formed in her face while looking at the chocolate she made. Without she realizes, she fell asleep.

* * *

-At 12 AM-

Len is walking home, tired. The restaurant where he has a part-time job is very crowded today. A lot of couples, here and there. Also at school, girls gave him chocolates. It's not that he hates it, it's just annoying if he has to go to a place so far away just to receive a single chocolate. If they put it in his shoe locker or gave it to him directly, it's not a problem. But if he has to go to the rooftop or under the sakura tree he loves (which is quite far from his class), then it's a big problem.

Today is over, so he can take a rest. Or can he? The image of his ruined kitchen flashes in his mind. He has a feeling, he's not going to go to sleep tonight. He can see his house already. The light is still on. Could it be that Rin is still awake?

He opens the door, "I'm home."

He quickly checked the kitchen. It's a miracle, nothing is broken or destroyed. Everything is in place. It's even cleaner than usual. He also checked his surrounding and found Rin sleeping in front of the television, with her head on the table again. He decided to take a blanket and put it on her. He notices there's something she's been holding, on the table.

'Chocolate valentine, eh?' he thought.

Something stung his heart. He knows who will receive that. It couldn't be that he's jealous right? It's impossible.

He accidentally nudges Rin's hand and something fell. It's another chocolate. This chocolate is smaller and rectangle shaped chocolate when the other one is a big heart shaped chocolate.

'Why did she make two?' but he put it back, not thinking farther.

* * *

-At School-

"So when are you going to give it?" Miki asks.

Rin's staring at the chocolate. "Break time?"

"Rinto-san is popular. You're not going to make it."

"Then… when the school is over?"

"Hmm… you better put a message in his shoe locker."

"Do you think he will read it?"

"No."

"… then what should I do?!"

"Just give it to him right after the bell rang."

"… Okay then."

* * *

The bell rang. This is the moment Rin's been waiting for. But unfortunately, her class is not allowed to go immediately. When the teacher is gone, Rin is running to find Rinto but a green haired girl wearing a google stopped her. She is the class's leader.

"Kagamine Rin, where are you going?" she said with a sharp glare.

"I-I want to-"

"You don't forget that you have a cleaning duty today right?"

"Of course!"

"Then you better get started." she passed a broom to Rin.

It's pissing Rin off. So she sweeps the classroom as quick as possible. She made the class even messier, but it still counts as doing the duty right? Unfortunately for her again, the class's leader is still outside the class. She is not letting Rin go until she finished her duty correctly.

After an hour working under the class's leader control, Rin slowly walks outside the class. She's staring at her chocolate sadly. She sighs heavily.

Suddenly, she hears a voice. It sounds so familiar. When she lifts her head, Miku is walking with her friend in front of her. She notices Rin's existence.

"Oh! Rin-chan! Why are you still here? Not going home?"

"I have cleaning duty today. What about you?"

"Student council was having another meeting. I'm sooooo tired!"

"Wait, is Rinto-senpai still there?"

"Rinto-san? I think he was having a conversation with Lenka-san in the student council room. They must be done by now." Miku said while putting her finger on her cheek.

"Okay! Thank you Miku!" Rin quickly ran to the student council room.

Miku is a little bit surprised, but then she smirks. "So it's true huh?"

Rin is gasping for air when she arrived in front of the student council room. Lucky for her this time, Rinto is just about to leave the room. This is the perfect moment for Rin.

"Rinto-senpai!" she calls him.

He notices Rin and greets her, "Why hello Kagamine Rin-san"

"Just call me Rin."

"Rin-chan then. What brings you here?" he smiles gently.

Rin is waiting for this moment. But why does she feel like running away from here? The pressure in her chest is getting harder and harder. Oh no, she wanted to quit! Wait, she has to do this. If she run away, her hardwork is for nothing. She took a deep breath and look at Rinto in the eyes.

"Rinto-senpai, please accept my chocolate!" she gave him the chocolate, but she's not brave enough to look at him anymore. She's waiting for him to reach her chocolate. Her chest feels way lighter when he took it from her hand.

"I'll accept it. Thank you." he smiles.

Rin is so happy and she smiles unconsciously. She quickly bows her head and run to go home. Rinto is looking at her until she's gone.

"Why are you crying Lenka?" he hears Luka's voice at the corner of the hallway.

* * *

The student council meeting is over. Lenka is talking to Rinto for something. Actually, she wanted to give him a chocolate valentine. But she canceled her intentions to do it. She walks, turn left and down the hallway. When she's at the school's gate, she forgot about her paperwork. She thinks she left it at the student council room.

She walks back to get it. But before she make her right turn to the room, she caught Rin ran in front of her. Curious with what's going on, she hid next to the wall and listens to what they're doing.

"Please accept my chocolate!"

That words stung her. She never heard such sincere words before. And she's witnessing Rinto accepts that chocolate.

'The look in his eyes, no way…'

She feels sad all of a sudden. She's looking down at the floor with empty eyes. She's crying, without realizing it.

"Why are you crying Lenka?" Luka is suddenly appears next to her.

"Lu-luka?!" her sister is looking at her blankly. Luka is never been a caring person.

"It's the first time of me seeing you crying."

"No I'm not crying. I'm fine." She wipes her tears.

"You sure?"

"Yup." She fakes a smile.

"Then let's go home. Papa is going to lose his patience if he waits any longer."

"Yeah."

"Lenka?" Rinto who's been listening to their conversation, speak up.

"Yes?"

"Are you… okay?"

Lenka is obviously can't be honest to him, so she made another fake smile.

"I'm fine."

Rinto is not saying another words.

"It's getting dark, so you better go home too Rinto."

Lenka waves her hand at him. She doesn't want to ruin Rinto's happy moment. It's better if she keep her sadness to herself. Cause it doesn't matter to anyone. But of course, she screams inside.

* * *

With heart full of happiness Rin felt like she can die now if she has to. But no, of course she doesn't want to die yet. Instead, she's running happily and she doesn't even know where she's heading.

A big sakura tree is in front of her and she notices there's someone there.

"Len!" she calls him and running to him as fast as she could.

Len was just going to go home but Rin stopped him. Pouring words into his brains without letting him to understand what she was saying.

"Explain it to me in five words."

Rin took a deep breath and screams as loud as she can.

"HE ACCEPTED MY CHOCOLATE VALENTINE!"

Len covers his ears with his hands. That words not only stung his ears but also his heart. That's why he doesn't want to hear it.

Feeling useless hearing Rin's blabbing about Rinto, he decided to go home. But once again, Rin stopped him.

"Wait! I have something for you too!"

Rin took out another chocolate. The rectangle-shaped chocolate she made yesterday. She wanted to give it to Len, as a gratitude for letting her stay at his house.

"Here! This is for you!"

Len hesitated at first. Rin made something with her hands is a terrible idea. He can't help but his face is disgusted by it.

"Len! That's rude! I promise this is edible!" Rin pouts.

Len can do nothing and he finally accepted it.

"T-thanks…" He blushes.

"Pfft! I thought you're used to all of this but you're blushing despite I gave you a small chocolate?" Rin continues to giggle.

"Shut up."

And they walk together side by side to go home.

* * *

 **Now, what do you say about my new writing style**

 **Do you like it or not? Please tell me**

 **If you like it, I'm going to re-write all of the chapters and continue that way**

 **If you don't like it, then I'll change to my usual style**

 **Okay then see you!**


	8. Facing the Reality

**HELLOOOOOOO GUYYYYYZZZZ!**

 **I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **FROM THE DEEPEST, DARKEST PLACE OF AMAZON, wait I'm not a snake**

 **Anyway here is what you've been waiting for**

 **I'm really really really sorry for the longggg wait**

 **I have two reasons**

 **One, I'm in my third year of high school now so it's kinda hard to write a new chapter**

 **Two, to be honest, I already forgot what this story is about so it took time for me to write it again**

 **I was thinking of re-writing the beginning of this story but you know what, I DON'T CARE!**

 **Making a new chapter is hard already so I'm not going to re-write them**

 **Without further do, here is the new chapter!**

 **Enjoy! 9^w^9**

* * *

Chapter VIII : Facing the Reality

Third Person's POV

Rin is in a good mood. She's thinking about yesterday's event. She's really, really happy. She can't stop thinking about it. Spacing out and giggling to herself is what she's doing right now. Until the teacher threw a chalk on her.

"Kagamine-san you better start listening or else it's gonna be worse next time"

"I'm sorry"

Miki laughs sheepishly.

"Having a good mood sure is hard Rin-san?"

"Sure thing~"

* * *

The bell rang once again. For Rin, that's her cue to go to Rinto's classroom. She wanted to greet him, or maybe have a lunch with him. That would be great. Maybe she's getting too carried away? He is a kind person after all so it's just natural for him to accept her chocolate. But that means, he wouldn't mind to have a lunch with her right? With that in mind, Rin accelerate her step to go to Rinto's classroom.

Unfortunately, she just made a new problem for her. She accidentally bumped into someone, causing both of them stumble the floor. The girl she bumped into has blonde hair and she made it into a side ponytail. She looked so pissed off and glare at Rin.

"Aah I'm so sorry!"

The girl just shrugged it. She checked her unbroken phone, dusted her uniform, and then left. Rin somewhat annoyed by her behavior. Couldn't she be a little friendly? It's not like she forgot to apologize either. If it's not her fault, she would definitely punch her in the face. Don't want to bother with it, she walks carefully towards class 3-A.

"Rinto and Lenka went out just now," said one of their classmates. Rin is kinda disappointed to hear that. She sighs heavily. But then she realizes something. The senior in front of her, is so beautiful! She can't stop staring at her. Her charisma made people want to bow upon her. She has a pair of light blue orbs that can pierce any souls. Rin feels so small in front of her. There's only one person who has such an intimidating beauty.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Aunt Luka!"

Luka is looking at her with a disgusted gaze. And she slams her classroom door.

* * *

In the end, Rin couldn't find Rinto that day. Instead she found out her aunt is actually her mother's classmates. Luka is Lenka's step sister. She's the daughter of Lenka's step father. Rin's mother's life is already miserable from the beginning. She has gotten used to avoid expressing her expression. Rin had enough of that. She can't let her mother suffers more than this. Thinking about it, make her sad more than anything. She has to focus on what she's doing here in the first place.

She's merely walking around the school, blank minded. Not sure what to do since no one across her mind to have lunch with. Fortunately, she found a blonde boy sitting on a bench by himself as if running away from something. He was probably being chased by the girls so he sat here by himself.

"What a moron…" Rin thought to herself while staring at Len pitifully.

Len noticed Rin's presence and stare so he asked her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rin didn't answer his question and sit beside him. She sighs heavily. Her meeting with Luka sure made a huge impact. It reminds her of what she's supposed to be doing here and her goal in the first place. She only has one year to stay here or else, it would have been for nothing. She has to find a way to save her mother but instead, she's fell in love with Rinto. It's clearly not what she's supposed to be doing right now but she can't help it. Hopefully she can settle both.

In the middle of their silences, Rin's headphones rang loudly.

"Hel-"

"WHAT THE HELL RIN SAN?! WHY DID YOU SHUT YOUR HEADPHONES ALL THIS TIME! ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Teto ssshhh! Len is going to hear you!" Rin said, whispering.

"I heard that actually,"

"Sorry…"

"I demand an answer Rin san, what have you been doing all this time? Surely you're not just playing around with some cute boys?"

"A-actually about that-"

"SO YOU DO PLAYING AROUND?!"

"Listen, but I'm not just playing around. I found a lot!"

"Tell me about it."

"I've met my mom, she's a goddess just like everyone said!"

"Well that's nice,"

"I also found out that Aunt Luka is actually my mom's classmates! No wonder she knows a lot about her right?"

"Oooh everything makes sense now."

"Yup. I knew her immediately because of her intimidating beauty!"

"Talking about your Aunt Rin-san, she came here yesterday. She was looking for you."

"Oh really? Then what did you say to her?"

"I said that you were out to do something and will be back really soon."

"And what did she say?"

"She said that your mom is worried about you. You were having a fight right?"

"Y-yeah…" Rin immediately felt so guilty. She just remembered she didn't even say goodbye to her mother. She left her alone. What if there's something happen to her? What if something happens to her mom? What if…

She quickly shakes her head. She doesn't want to think about it. She has to think about what she has to do now.

"So, what exactly are you going to do Rin-san?"

"Uhmm…"

In that moment, Rin and Len notice Rinto and Lenka are walking across the field. It looks like they've just returned to school. Everyone is looking at them. They look like a great couple together. The president and the vice-president of the student council. Aren't they a perfect couple already?

"Hey Teto, I will call you back later. See ya!" She turns off her headphones once again.

Rinto and Lenka are walking toward them. Rin can't say anything while Len doesn't know and doesn't want to do anything. They finally greet them.

"Oh Len-kun, Rin-chan. What are you doing here?" Lenka said to both of them.

None of them say a single thing. Rin is too shocked of what just happened and Len was just too lazy to answer. Noticing the awkward silence, Lenka is trying to ask them again.

"Uhm… having lunch right? Why don't we go back to class? I think the break time is almost over,"

There's still no answer from them. Len was hoping Rin is going to answer that question but he just realized that girl were too shocked to say anything.

"What a moron…" Len thought to himself while staring at Rin annoyingly.

"Rinto-san Lenka-san where did you go just now? Did you go out from school?" Len is finally willing to talk.

"Oh we,"

"We just went to have a little walk and we returned immediately. Nothing important." Rinto said.

"I see."

*sound of the bell ring*

"The break time is up. You guys should also go back to your class," Rinto said while walks away.

"Ah Rinto wait! We'll be heading back okay,"

"We'll be back in just a second."

"Okay then." And Lenka is quickly catching up with Rinto.

Now that they're both gone, Len can finally see Rin's expression. She's currently looking down at the ground. It looks like she could break into tears anytime. Len doesn't actually know what to do and he starts to look down too.

"Hey…" he started.

"…?" Rin noticed that he talked to her just now.

"Don't think too much about it, you'll be fine."

Surprised by what Len just said made her embarrassed.

"I'm not thinking about it!" she's pouting and turning away from Len.

Noticing this, Len smirks.

"Heh. You're a terrible liar." he stands up.

"WHO DID YOU CALL A LIAR?!"

And they finally head back to the class.

* * *

 **Fyuuh~~ I'm glad I finally managed to make this chapter**

 **Please look forward to the next chapter too! :)**

 **Also please leave a review so I can make a progress, a better story, and not give up on this story**

 **Thank you!**


	9. A New Spark

**Hello again everyone!**

 **I've come back from the horrible journey as the third year of senior high school**

 **I'm going to be a college student now!**

 **Which means I'm going to be even busier but never mind about that**

 **I'm still having a long holiday and I'm going to be productive, hopefully**

 **Now, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter IX : A New Spark

Third Person's POV

"…en-kun! Hey, Len-kun!", Miku shouted.

"Ah!"

"Stop spacing out like that!"

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah I'm talking about the blue headed Kaito were being annoying yesterday,"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes! He corrupted my ice cream two scoops in a row! I won't forgive him next time!"

"Hahaha…"

Knowing Kaito, he is probably already eaten Miku's ice cream without she knows it many times before. She's just too careless not to know it sooner. Kaito loves ice cream more than Miku just that much. Honestly, Len wonders how do these couple even make it this far.

"Hello Len-kun~", Miku waved her hand across Len's face.

"Uhm? What?"

"You're spacing out again! What's the matter? Oh I know, is it about Rin-chan?!"

"Sssh! Not too loud! And stop giggling!"

"Ehehehe, so what's up?"

Last night, Len went home after work as usual. It's already midnight so he is pretty sure Rin is asleep. But the light is still on. Maybe Rin forgot to turn it off, or maybe she didn't want to go to sleep yet. She better doesn't have anything on her mind, which Len particularly sure she has.

He opened the door and unfortunately, the blonde girl is still watching tv, probably spacing out. She hasn't notice Len's arrival. As expected, she has something in her mind again.

"Rin,"

Len touches her shoulder.

"Ah! Oh Len, don't scare me like that."

She looked at Len for a moment and spacing out, again.

"You're not going to sleep?"

She's not answering. Len sighs and sits beside her.

"You have something in your mind again isn't it?"

"You know today, Rinto san and Lenka san…"

"Ah cmon, don't think too much about them. They are childhood friends that are happened to be the president and vice-president of the student council so don't worry about it."

"But that means, I don't stand a chance right?"

"Just think about how you will conquer your feelings."

Rin stunned. Len is not someone she expected to tell her this.

"Does that make any sense to you?"

Her small lips start to form a smile.

"Yes."

Len, being a moron in this kind of thing, to be able to say those words is a bit weird. But she's thankful for that. She whispers a little thank you in return, before dozing off on his shoulder. Len, on the other hand, is thankful that she's asleep immediately. Otherwise, she will notice Len's red face.

"Hmmmmm so that's the cause your lack of sleep hm?"

Miku smirks creepy enough to make him shudder. Len turns his face away.

"Stop that."

"So what? You're going to do something?", Miku asked.

"No."

"You like Rin-chan don't you? You're not going to do anything?"

"…"

"Alright everyone please have a seat!", Kiyoteru said.

Kiyoteru-sensei, teacher of literature has arrived. He made the whole class, including Miku and Len, a bit shocked. It looks like sensei had a bad day. A single sentence came out from his mouth.

"We will have a quiz today."

And the whole class groans.

* * *

-Break Time-

It's truly a bad day, for Len that is. Last night was a horrible decision to let Rin used his shoulder because it made him sleep deprived the whole day. Second, Kiyoteru sensei's quiz is so bad that made his head even dizzier than before. He only hopes that nothing is going to happen this time. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Right before he turns left at the end of the hallway, he bumped into someone.

"Aaah!", the stranger screams in pain.

A blondie with a side ponytail screams in pain. She fell on her knee. Len, on the other hand, is still lying on the floor. He can't muster up his energy to get up yet. His head is too dizzy.

"Ugh… what are you doing?! Ah! K-kagamine-san!"

Len tries to recognize the person in front of him.

"Oh… Akita-san, what a tragic way to see you again,"

Len finally forces himself to sit. Akita Neru is his friend. They are not that close but they have been in the same class since junior high school until the first year in senior high school. They are not in the same class anymore so they don't meet that often. Rumor says that Neru likes him but he never notices it until now.

"I'm so sorry Kagamine-san! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to rest a little bit."

"I-I'll take you to the infirmary,"

"That will help, thanks."

Neru helps him to stand. She grabs his left arm, just in case he needs a support. Some people watch them walk to the infirmary together. Without they realize, Rin is watching the scene the whole time. Unconsciously, Rin clenches her fist.

* * *

By the time the bell ring, Rin is already inside her class, pouting. Knowing something was wrong, Miki smiles gently and asks her what's going on. Rin is supposed to be happy because she saw Rinto passed in front of her class and immediately ran after him to go to the cafeteria together. So looking at her now all pouty is exactly the opposite of what Miki's expected.

"I thought you went with Kagamine-san just now?", Miki asked.

"…"

"Rin-san what's wrong?"

Rin doesn't want to budge at first, but she is finally willing to talk. She is actually happy to be able to go to the cafeteria with Rinto but what happened after that made her unhappy. She saw Neru and Len bumped into each other. She thinks they're fine but it turns out Len looks not so good. She saw Neru helped Len to get back to his feet with sparkling eyes. And Rin doesn't like that. She clenches his fist unconsciously. After what Neru did to her before, and what she's doing now. It made Rin started to build hatred towards her.

"Hey, Miki-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Who is this blonde Akita?"

Doesn't know where this is going, Miki is willing to answer Rin's question as far as she knows. She also told her the rumor about Neru liking Len. Still, doesn't know where this is coming from or what Rin is thinking right now, but Miki knows, things will get pretty interesting from here. She will look forward to what Rin is going to do and what's going to happen after this.

"So, what do you think about her?", Miki asked with a smile form on her face.

"I don't know about you, or what anyone else thinks about her, but… I don't like her."

* * *

 **I changed it back!**

 **Well I guess the original one is better, but I don't know, let me know! :D**

 **Sometimes I think there are too many conversations in my story**

 **But I can't change it so that's my writing style I guess**

 **Hopefully, I can write another chapter immediately because I know this one is not long enough and you guys waited for so long**

 **Oh, I also need some help to find the typos and some misuse of grammar**

 **I will appreciate it a lot**

 **Well then, look forward to the next one!**


	10. Suspicious

**I'm not going to say anything**

 **Without further do, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter X : Suspicious

Third Person's POV

In the infirmary, Len lays himself on the bed. Neru is standing beside the bed, looking all worry. It looks like she doesn't want to leave Len for a while, which is great and not so great for Len. He just wanted to lay by himself right now. He doesn't want to be rude, but he really needs some time for himself.

"Neru, I'll be fine on my own so…"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah"

She still standing, doubting Len if he is really fine on his own. But without asking anymore question, she exits the room. After she left the room, Len finally feels so relieved. He is so exhausted because the atmosphere is a little a bit awkward between the two. So the fake smile he made just now was definitely worth it to convince Neru to leave the room. Suddenly…

"You blondie over there!"

A certain shadow standing near the door looking all pissed off. Len with his eyes closed, force himself to open his eyes again, just to figure out who the intruder was. It turns out, it's just Rin with a glare and a pout on her face. Noticing that it may be something completely unimportant, Len turn himself to face the other way.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want," Len answers lazily.

"Who is that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl who was just left from this room,"

"Don't you have class right now?"

"Uuuuuuurghhhh!"

Now that he successfully made Rin even more pissed, he finally turns to face her. He's confused what made her so curious that she has the urge to come here and skip her class. After all, Akita Neru is just a friend to him. Wonder what made her to fuss about it.

"She is Akita Neru, my friend. What about it?"

"Oh that's nice and she had to bring you here huh?"

"She bumped into me so it's only normal to bring me here idiot."

"Humph! Whatever it is, I don't like her."

She started to leave the room and slam the door, leaving Len dumbfounded.

"What is her problem…"

Without thinking about it further, he turns to face the other way.

Outside the room, Rin felt a bit guilty for doing that. She didn't even know what she's thinking. She knows that Akita Neru is just a friend and maybe she's just helping Len. She's just so pissed if she thinks about what happened earlier when Akita didn't apologize to her when they bumped into each other. But maybe it's just too childish to use that as a reason to get pissed and mad at Len. She notices it might be something else. She just doesn't want to think about it. In the middle of her own thought, her headphones lit. With a deep breath, she stops to think anything else and she answers the call.

"Hello-"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Uhm…"

"I'm looking for you everywhere, your mom won't shut up about it SO! WHERE. ARE. YOU."

"I'm… in my friend's house?"

"Do you mean Kasane's house where I call you right now?"

"No…"

"Then where?"

"Uhm…"

"I know you're planning something with Kasane and I don't like it."

Rin notices that her aunt won't buy it. She has disappeared for quite a long time after all. It's obvious that her mother and aunt will notice her disappearance. She's worried if she tells her mom, she won't approve it and if she tells her aunt now, obviously she'll make Teto bring her back. But what can she do? She had no choice. Whatever it takes, she will change the future.

"I'm in the past Aunt Luka."

"What do you mean?"

"I… was teleported using a time machine created by Teto to go back to the past."

"Why would you do that? Is there something so necessary that you have to go back?"

"Yes. I want to change my mother's future."

"… why?"

"I just don't want to see her sad all the time. I've had enough."

"And how are you going to fix that?"

Rin hesitated to say it. She knew the consequences of what she's going to do. And she knew her aunt won't let her.

"I'm going to prevent her past love to die, and then she can marry him someday."

"Oh, I see so you're going to make sure Kagamine Rinto is not on board the airplane that crash that day?"

She just realizes it now that she has fallen in love with her mother's crush. She's still in shock but she has to say yes, or else her coming to this world would be meaningless.

"Yes…"

There's a slight sadness in her tone. Now she's not so sure what to do.

"… You do know the consequences, don't you? What if after all of this, my sister's future doesn't change?"

"I don't know but I'll do whatever it takes to make things right. So please Aunt Luka, I'm begging you to let me go."

"…"

"Please…"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Thank you so much."

"But I don't know how long I can keep this from your mother."

"It's fine. Just keep it as long as you can."

"Okay, last one Rin,"

"…?"

"Stay safe."

"Will do."

She ended the call with a smile on her face. She knew what she's doing right now might be worthless at the end but she must believe what she's doing is right. She doesn't know what's about to come and to be honest, she misses her mom so bad. Her mom is probably crying right now, worrying her daughter that she doesn't know where. And that maybe they will never see each other again.

Unconsciously, a drop of tear fell from her eyes. She quickly wipes it and trying to keep her composure. All of this is for the sake of her mom. When she's calm enough, she went back to her class. Not realizing, the boy who's supposed to be asleep in the infirmary, was listening to her conversation this entire time. Len is going to ask a lot of questions when they got home later.

* * *

-Night-

In the house, Len is sitting face to face with Rin, in front of the tv. They have something important to discuss. Rin obviously can't read where this is coming from but she knows she's in some kind of trouble. They have been sitting there for about ten minutes but it feels like an hour for Rin. Because Len is keeping his mouth shut all the time. Now she can't take it anymore.

"Okay, Len what do you want. We're already sitting here for ten minutes."

"First of all, I'm going to ask you some questions regarding you."

She doesn't want to sit here the whole night so she decided to just go along with it.

"Go ahead."

"First question, who are you?"

"That's a stupid question. You already know who I am. I. am. Kagamine. Rin."

"I didn't ask that, I'm asking are you even from this world?"

"… what do you mean, of course I am."

"Hey I'm not stupid, that thing you're wearing right now on your head is definitely something not from here."

"What are talking about, my friend gave me this."

"Rin, I heard everything you said in front of the infirmary today."

She instantly understands where all these questions coming from. He must have heard her conversation with Aunt Luka. She thought he was asleep so she's not too worried about that. Now that she knows he knows something about her, she had to make him understand.

"Okay let me tell you now. I'm not from here."

"Figured. What are you doing here? It must be something very important that it made you come here."

"Yeah, uhm… it's a long story."

"I have all night."

At this moment, Rin doesn't know what to do. Does she really need to tell him the truth? He is the only one that she can rely on in this world, yet she still has doubt. She is afraid that Len won't trust her and worse, he could expose everything to everyone. It's unlikely but who knows what happen next. But if she wants to make things right as soon as possible, she needs his help.

Her heartthrob is increasing, even though there's nothing wrong. She clenches her fist and looks at Len. With a deep breath, she is ready to decide.

"I…"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all of your support throughout these years!**

 **I know that I can't update as fast as I used to but please bear with it a little longer**

 **I'm not going to make this story as long as the other one so please stay with me 'kay? ;)**

 **Alright, see you guys soon!**


End file.
